


【花镜】问卷十题

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: ——总而言之，在他们长久以来的探戈似的张力的共存下，这一局是花家大我毫无疑问的胜利。
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Kagami Hiiro, 花镜 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	【花镜】问卷十题

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
> 1.十题中可能含有AU/paro/what if等非原著向设定，有且不仅有abo/部分兽化/学院等。  
> 2.弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Ex-Aid导演及编剧所有。

**1\. 手铐**

花家大我自认不是个会百分百遵循恋人决定的人，正相反，他身上有种想怎样就怎样的随心所欲。这大概能够成为那把手铐被他带回来的解释，在桎梏住外科医生手腕之前还贴心地为了不伤到医生的手腕而垫上了一层毛巾——在这些细节上他们有种心知肚明的、不约而同的执着，比如镜飞彩从来不会对着花家大我性事中在口腔里肆意作乱的手指咬下去，尽管那也不可避免地成为花家大我恶趣味的一部分。

总而言之，在他们长久以来的探戈似的张力的共存下，这一局是花家大我毫无疑问的胜利。金属光泽的冰凉手铐挂在镜飞彩骨节分明的手腕上，被他捉着拎过头顶。所必须遵循的医院「不能够戴首饰」的原则此刻显得无关紧要，那特殊的饰品贴在冷白肌肤上反射着星点烁光，连同镜飞彩受姿势影响被迫绷直柔韧身躯的模样一同落入花家大我眼底。值得铭记的场景。花家大我无声在心底补充上一句，仅仅用视线去捕捉镜飞彩绷着脸瞪他的模样，那双漂亮的眼睛透彻得好似布偶猫，稍微盈上点水光就像装入了一整个晶莹湖泊；还有柔软得不可思议的瑰色唇瓣，此刻为着他这一自作主张动作半张着逸出恼怒喘息。他用仿若有形的目光去抚摸镜飞彩的身体，沿着精致的锁骨向下探寻——那件衬衫是他的，尽管他已经忘记了上一次穿是什么时候，但浅灰衣摆堪堪能够遮住镜飞彩的腿根，摩挲过遮掩起来的性器，作为唯一的衣物漫不经心地起着松垮的遮挡作用——那双陷在被褥里的长腿此刻正处于屈起亦或绷紧的犹疑中，倒像是在不自觉磨蹭。那一细微动作终于让花家大我彻底满意，他低声笑出一声，附身去一手轻易攥住镜飞彩被拷住的手腕一手将他的下颚提起来，给了对方今晚的第一个实质性的带着情欲的吻。

**2\. 领带**

镜飞彩能拿圣遗的卡带发誓，如果他早知道花家大我准备拿他的领带干什么，他绝无答应花家大我的可能。但正是那一丝他错失的追根究底的想法造就了现在的情景，或者说对他而言连所谓的「情景」也说不上——显然地，当视线被平日熟悉的光滑布料遮挡住，想要越过模糊的水光和黑暗去捕捉即将或者正在发生的事情都显得毫无可行性。

至于对于另一位当事人而言，早有预谋的臆想被实现带来的视觉冲击比他想象的还要大——这并不是说他对观察镜飞彩的眼睛没有兴趣，实际上，镜飞彩比他自己伪装的冷淡更好懂，喜怒哀乐都能够明显地从那双澄澈的镜子般的眼眸中流露出来，只要一点点着心的时间——更何况沾染上情欲的时候更加漂亮，泛着水光的失神模样，又或者被欲望灼红的眼角，像某种不可放在手中把玩却也并非高不可攀的艺术品；也并不是说他没有想过其他对镜飞彩每日都打得齐整的领带的用法，无论是拽着领带接吻还是用领带束缚住对方的性器，他一点也不介意、且总有方法把镜飞彩弄得更糟糕一些，打乱对方的节奏，强势印上由他掌控的标记——不过，在性事中用对方的领带将眼睛蒙上，剥夺去一感增强其余感知这样的选择，他同样乐见其成。

镜飞彩的确在黑暗蔓延过来时感到一丝恐慌，斥责的话语在出口的一刹被花家大我早有预料地用一记深吻堵住。放射科医生灵活的手指缠着他早上系的那一条领带绕过他的眼睛在后脑打上活结，先前的快感激出的生理泪水浸入布料之中，温热又潮湿，好像置身一片黑湖。他能够感受到那些气息，来自花家大我衣物上沾染的橱柜里的木香，来自他自己的领带上的浅淡柠檬气味——多半是花家大我新买的洗衣液的缘故——和着沉重鼻息胡乱交织；还有花家大我的手指、嘴唇和牙齿，一寸寸抚摸过、亲吻过他的脖颈，吮咬着喉结，强制性地要从他咬紧的嘴唇里逼出一声呻吟。就连对进入体内的性器的感知也成倍加强，偏偏花家大我转性般地缓慢推入，湿热的甬道反馈诚实，几乎让他能够「看见」自己的身体怎样接纳下涨硬性器，而后花家大我不出所料地、满意地看见他的小少爷的耳根红得像要烧起来。

**3\. 舔唇**

“要喝点水吗？”

花家大我这样问并不完全是对镜飞彩是否缺水的关心——有，但是另一部分的含义，镜飞彩也知道，是在暗示他今晚的性事还未结束。他没什么威慑力地瞪了花家大我一眼，类似于刚修剪完指甲的布偶猫伸爪挠了一下的力度，由着花家大我把床头沉浸着暖橙色灯光的水杯端过来贴到他唇边。他的确消耗了过量的水分，从任何角度来说都是，就在花家大我把他从被子中拎起来的前一秒他还被乱七八糟的各种液体弄得湿漉漉，泪水和汗水沾湿了额前的栗发不大舒服地紧贴着皮肤。

花家大我倒不怎么吝惜这短暂时刻的温柔，一手覆上镜飞彩的后颈一手端着水杯，耐心的等着镜飞彩把那半杯水一点一点喝完，视线不经意瞥见他喝完最后一口伸出嫣红舌尖将唇角水渍舔干净的动作。他无来由地一怔，随后想起他第一次见到镜飞彩在CR吃蛋糕时嘴角留下的奶油，以及与现在如出一辙地，伸舌将奶油尽数舔舐干净。不可否认那一刻他很想吻他，尝尝那长年被各类蛋糕触碰过的唇瓣是否也有奶油一般的甜味。说到底他不是一个嗜甜的人，也向来对奶油这种过于甜腻的食物敬谢不敏，但毕竟那是镜飞彩，那过去所铸就的枷锁将他们绑在了一起，把憎恶的怨恨的抵触的情绪都埋进心底用一次次并肩战斗充作辅料发酵，缓慢粘腻的时间流动中拔节生枝出谁也不曾预料到的崭新注意。他们走到现在这样比起身边人听闻后展现出的惊异更像是理所当然，像冥王星和喀戎一般无可避免地被潮汐锁定链接在一起。

不过花家大我向来是怎么想就怎么做了，放下水杯的那一刻他就重新吻了镜飞彩，舌尖重重扫荡过口腔，尝出他习惯的那一丝属于镜飞彩的轻微甜味。镜飞彩的牙齿在他的唇角上磕了一下，并不陌生的铁锈味让花家大我挑了挑眉。他用唇瓣压着镜飞彩的嘴唇摩挲，随即分开来将沾染的那点血色在对方嘴唇上抹开来，像在给一朵玫瑰着上色泽。

**4\. 落地窗**

花家大我原来并不常回他的公寓，实在也是没什么必要，诊所里的折叠床和周围便利店里的食物就能解决一切需求，就算后来又多了一个西马仁子，也没对他这番草率作风起到什么实质性上的改变。直到镜飞彩住进来，他才重新开始注意自己的公寓，以及在某一天晚上决定将卧室的窗帘拉开，好让那每夜都透着城市繁华流光的落地窗得到一点实际用途。

如果镜飞彩能够的话，此刻就是他在花家大我身上狠狠咬下一口的时间。但花家大我把他抵在落地窗上，让他看清窗外的呼啸而过的车水马龙，连绵光带向着更遥远的地方蔓延。尽管知道这个高度没人会看清他们的举动，镜飞彩仍然不可避免地紧张——加上花家大我低沉带点沙哑的嗓音就在他耳畔不断提醒着他他们的位置，温热气息故意地一并吹入耳内，还有牙齿衔住耳垂慢条斯理的碾磨——花家大我显然深知怎样让他更紧张一点又无力做出还击，只能由着身体本能收紧后穴。“很热情啊，小少爷。”花家大我在他身后尾音拖得漫长，似乎还在末尾挂上了一声调笑，肿胀性器强硬地碾压过层层吸吮上来的湿热肠壁，漫无际地地用快感和恐慌筑起的酷刑把他往情欲的深渊里推，直到他求饶似的第一声呜咽传进对方的耳畔。

**5\. 压抑的喘息**

也许可以把那称作镜飞彩的「习惯」，却绝对不是花家大我会欣赏的那一种。镜飞彩总是有种倔强的不甘示弱的心态，在性事中把呻吟喘息都咬在嘴里，下唇咬到发白也不肯放开。花家大我在那些时候恶趣味的反动心态尤其强烈，总会想要用反复碾压过敏感处的性器或者激烈的深吻勾出他的第一声呻吟，最后以镜飞彩妥协的隐忍喘息作为这一搏斗的中场休息。花家大我并不否认还挺爱看他隐忍模样，紧皱着的眉配合上沾着水光的红润嘴唇，鼻翼翕动竭力从暧昧粘稠空气中获得一线清明。那些时候他的想法总是很复杂，一方面想要用吻铺满他整个面颊，从泛红的眼角到蹙紧眉峰，从柔软的鼻头到鼻梁上的小痣，再到颧骨，再到嘴唇；一方面又想要彻底把他拖进情欲中，让他失去清明思绪和自制能力，只能被迫失神地接受他给予的一切。

当然，他总有第三种选择，在前面也提到，他们间一直存在着对对方职业的敏感度。花家大我很快发现了这一点，并无师自通地学会了在镜飞彩咬住下唇时强行用手指将他的嘴唇撬开，像撬开牡蛎去探寻里面暖热内里中的珍珠；他会用手指缓慢抚摸过镜飞彩毫无糖分腐蚀痕迹的珍珠色牙齿，寸寸触碰过口腔上颚，再和着津液搅弄软舌，迫使镜飞彩不得不发出模糊的呻吟，无法吞咽的液体从唇角拉出纤长银丝。

**6\. 皱巴巴的床单**

即使是在花家大我将镜飞彩彻底标记之后，抑制剂仍然被随时准备在家里，毕竟对于Omega每个月动辄两三天的发情期和镜飞彩在圣都大学附属医院的重要职务来讲，每个月都请上那么几天假就意味着推迟的手术安排会增加到之后的排班中，成为不必要的好几天加班。花家大我对他使用抑制剂没什么意见，甚至偶尔还会提前提醒他——他没有那么强烈的大多Alpha对Omega的控制欲望，又或者说，他有，但绝不是在镜飞彩的工作方面，同为医生，他完全明白镜飞彩那种过量的对病患的责任心。

不过提醒使用是一方面，被提醒的人刻意不使用就要另谈了。花家大我算着镜飞彩的发情期提前从诊所下了班准备回去陪他，就算是使用了抑制剂发情期的Omega也对Alpha的信息素有相当的依赖。但当他回到家中时那薄荷酒味浓郁得像打翻了一地，花家大我略微讶然，随即猛然推开了卧室门——镜飞彩正蜷缩在床上，被一堆他的衣物包裹，身下的床单皱成一团。他在自慰，脸上泛着不正常的潮红，纤长的外科医生的手指胡乱塞入后穴中试图缓解情潮的折磨，但只是带出了更多的晶莹液体，几乎已经在他身下沾湿一片。花家大我一时有心责备他擅做主张又不通知自己的行为，但Alpha更本能的身体反应已经产生，苦涩的烟草味一瞬间释放出来，融合成类似于苦艾酒的味道，不可避免地醉人。他上前几步握住了镜飞彩的手腕，另手的手指塞入后穴带着对方准确而用力地按压在了腺体上——镜飞彩绷紧了脖颈线条，好似濒死的天鹅，就那简单的一下触碰他就高潮了，浊液落在花家大我的某一件黑衣上。他从喉里抵出一声轻微呜咽，抽出还沾着体液的手指去抓花家大我的小臂，得到他的Alpha一个心领神会的吻。

**7\. 扣子掉了的衬衫**

「早起」这件事无论对于镜飞彩来说还是对于花家大我来说都不那么困难，每天的工作要求加上生物钟影响总能够自然醒来。不过这并不妨碍花家大我偶尔地利用早晨的时间趁着镜飞彩换衣服的时候从身后环抱过去吻他，故意把他刚系好的齐整领带拉散，扯开衬衫衣扣抚摸过柔韧身体，温热的指腹熨帖过每一次战斗留下的疤痕。那样的早晨对于镜飞彩来说总是很匆忙，源于亲吻有一定几率会发展成突如其来的性事，被上班时间更加充裕的放射科前辈转过来借着身高差抵在衣柜上，膝盖强硬插入双腿间隔着西装裤摩擦性器，在他不情不愿地给出许可后轻车熟路扯掉皮带。他们多半不会做到最后，但并不影响花家大我在清晨就把镜飞彩弄得喘息连连的心思。他会隔着衬衫去亲吻镜飞彩的前胸，将粗糙布料连同乳尖一并含入口中吮咬；或者仅用膝盖去顶弄镜飞彩的下身，膝骨碾过囊袋和回阴，任由小少爷为了获得更多的快感下意识把自己往他膝上送；再或者把骨节分明的手指送入对方的后穴，前列腺按摩一般地在腺体上轻重按压，在镜飞彩的颤抖中去吮吻他的喉结。吻痕很难那样容易消退，结果就是镜飞彩不得不在喉结上贴上创可贴，再恶狠狠地警告他「下一次」不能将衬衫领口的纽扣扯掉。花家大我对于这等警告只会无所谓地耸耸肩，把镜飞彩的早餐装进盒子里让他带到医院去，顺带在他出门时重重在唇上留下一记告别吻。

**8\. 宿醉**

镜飞彩的酒量如何，花家大我并不清楚，也没有向CR的其他人求证过。不过在CR的年终聚餐上他喝醉了是不可否认的事实，大概是第二天休年假的缘故，向来对摄入酒精一事分外敏感的天才外科医生放任自己在聚餐的热烈氛围中多喝了两杯，然后被接到电话赶来的放射科医生接走。花家大我在照顾喝醉的人上面没太大耐心，好在镜飞彩喝醉了也安静，不吵不闹地任由他带回家里去，唯独进了卧室时抓着开业医的披肩送上带着酒意的吻。他这一举动倒是新鲜，花家大我索性也就顺其自然地照单全收，让那点弥漫在他口腔中的酒精味同样地传入自己口中，权当是饮了一杯特调的名为「镜飞彩」的酒。

不过更加出乎他意料的是镜飞彩会朦胧着双眼自己坐上他的性器，那一刻他确认镜飞彩醉得不轻。他注视着娇生贵养的小少爷撑着他的腹部紧蹙着眉缓慢地将硬挺性器吞吃下去，可能并不那么容易，因为镜飞彩在吃下一半的时候就放弃了，手不自觉一松直接被顶入整根。他发出一声痛苦的被胀满的呻吟，那总算让花家大我好心坐起来双手扶上他柔韧腰肢把他提起来一点方便适应。镜飞彩垂下头去泄愤一般地咬他的肩膀，挣脱了他双手的桎梏自顾自地收拢后穴咬紧性器晃动身体。花家大我倒不知道他这么不领情，也无意去追究他又一次生气的由来，这样主动的镜飞彩并不多见。他只当是镜飞彩被模糊了基本思考能力，由此又重新握上镜飞彩的腰侧打断了对方掌控着的节奏往深了快了顶，直至镜飞彩带着哭腔和求饶地喊出来一声“前辈”，他才稍微放缓动作伸手按着镜飞彩的后脑压下来交换了又一个吻。

**9\. 泪眼朦胧**

一切的来由都是那一盆猫薄荷。

花家大我不知道那是谁送来的「礼物」，但毫无疑问不是镜飞彩会自己去购买的东西。实际上他回到家里是在没有看见他的小少爷如往常那样坐在沙发上读医学期刊、雪白的蓬松尾巴有一下没一下地在身后甩时才发现的异样。镜飞彩在卧室，他推开门时看见对方以一种平日完全不会展露出的随意姿态躺在床上，半眯着湛蓝的眼睛像在打盹，只有竖起来的尾巴显示他有多么兴奋。花家大我很快从旁边的几片绿色叶子中找到了答案，“吃了多少？”他一边问一边坐上床沿去握住那条尾巴。镜飞彩为他这一动作身体颤抖了一下，应答的声调里都充满了不正常的欲色，“……一整根。”

花家大我足够庆幸的是即使同为猫科动物，猫薄荷对老虎的影响微乎其微，这让他好歹能在镜飞彩带着充盈的猫薄荷香气吻过来以后继续维持一点基础理智掌控局势。镜飞彩很快被他翻过去，掠食者的性器带着倒刺不算温柔地撞入体内，镜飞彩由此发出一声急促的呜咽，落在花家大我耳畔更像是一声“喵”。他伸手揉了揉镜飞彩头顶柔软的栗色耳朵，孟加拉虎华丽的黄黑相间的尾巴缠上了镜飞彩雪白的猫尾用力绞紧，镜飞彩强烈地颤抖起来，喉间模糊地抵出一句“不要”，身前的性器却诚实地吐出精液，被花家大我强行带上第一波高潮。花家大我扳过对方脸颊接吻时才发现镜飞彩已经被刺激得满脸都是泪水，蓝宝石般的双眼朦胧得像罩了层湿润雾气。他不期然地心软下来，摊开手掌替他擦去眼泪，张开倒刺冲撞的动作在对方不应期中放缓和些，怀着安抚的心思去舐吻他的后颈。

**10\. 锁骨与咬痕**

有什么东西在吸引花家大我的注意，让他从手边摆着的笔记本和解剖学教材中抬起头来。他仔细地打量了一番对面的镜飞彩，仍旧是那一副认真学习着的模样，衬衫规矩地扣整，唯独最上方的一颗扣子被解开了，也许是因为图书馆开得过高的暖气。他终于知道了那是什么——镜飞彩衣物里若隐若现的分明锁骨，还有锁骨上仍旧青紫着的咬痕。那是他们昨天晚上在公寓里留下来的，在镜飞彩因为高潮咬紧了他的肩膀后他的蓄意报复。伴随着回忆花家大我的肩膀又轻微地感受到了点痛楚，他却也因此回忆起更多：他们怎样将一场学术辩论发展成了双方同样都不肯认输的性事，镜飞彩伏在他身上被颠得一颤一颤却还要逞强地争夺他口腔内的空气，粘腻的高热的鼻息在他们紧贴在一起的面颊中交换，终究他凭着比镜飞彩年长的那么一点儿耐力成了亲吻比赛中的优胜者。刚落败的人拿一双盛着星光和水色的大眼睛瞪他，故意收紧了后穴不让他好受。花家大我着实拿他没办法，哄猫儿一般放缓力度沿着他的后颈抚摸下去，尽管最后还是为此报复性地交代在了镜飞彩体内，并换来镜飞彩在手臂上的狠狠一口。

“小少爷。”花家大我收起回忆，轻微地踢了一下镜飞彩的小腿，得到对方不大耐烦的一记瞪视，好像下一秒就要一面用着「花家学长」的敬称一面为他打扰了解剖学的复习把他物理切割。花家大我扬起眉梢抬指在自己锁骨上敲了敲，对面的人终于意识到他想说什么，冷哼了一声把衬衫的扣子完全扣紧。


End file.
